The Forgotten
Foreword: Before you go and critisize how bad this creepypasta is, assuming it is bad (which I hope it's not eye gouging awful), this is my first creepypasta that I have really ever made, along with the first real story, and I hope to make a non gaming related one after this. Please, give me any feedback at crzysk8r2010@aol.com, and other than that, enjoy, I think it's pretty good. My Old Best Friend As a gamer, I have fond memories of all of the games I used to play. One of my favorite games of all time was Animal Crossing: Wild World on the Nintendo DS. I got it for the DS Lite when I was about 8 or so, I don't exactly remember, but it doesn't really matter. I remember it so well because not only was it my first video game, but I somehow felt some kind of connection with my player. We (meaning the character and myself) played from day until night. We watched new years at the town hall, celebrated christmas, and even my birthday, before the actual party started. In a way, he was sort of like my best friend! Getting Older, and Growing Apart However, as you all know, one can not simply spend his whole life sitting in his room playing Animal Crossing on his DS all the time, and I was no exception. I grew up, got friends, and was even an honor roll student! By the time I was in 7th and 8th grade, my real friends had taken me almost completely away from my Nintendo DS, and with that, my beloved game of Animal Crossing: Wild World and my once best, but now just virtual friend, Cole. By the time 8th grade was over, I had met a nice girl and decided that I didn't need a silly video game system anymore, because I had her, and eventually I even lost my beloved Nintendo DS. Life Goes Downhill It started when she broke up with me, she being my girlfriend *insert "you don't say" meme here*, and she started talking bad about me to everyone, saying I cheated on her, took money from her, you know, normal things that school age kids say but really aren't true. I swear, people do this for no reason! I was having a pretty bad time, but we were on the verge of moving, so I really didn't mind. I wouldn't be able to see those guys anyway, considering I was just a kid and could drive myself an hour away from where I was moving to. Moving Day and Getting into the Neighborhood When I was packing, I tried to find everything I could that would make moving in easier. I brought my TV, my freshest clothes, my XBOX 360, you know, stuff anyone would want to bring, you can't lose all these things and of course you want to bring nice clothes to make a good impression (and also this would be a good chance to get rid of that turtleneck sweater that grandmom got for you, unless you're into that). However, when I was packing, right before I left, I saw something shiny and red. No, it wasn't the "HYPERREALISTIC BLOOD" that is in every creepypasta, especially that SOG reads, it was just... my DS? Where had this thing been all of this time, and should I take it with me? I thought about it for a while. "Cole, hurry up!" My mom was yelling. I guess I might as well bring it, just in case I decided I missed it. Mom always said better to have something and not want it to want something and not have it. "Coming!" I answered back. I decided not to play the DS in the car. It was surely dead, and I didn't have the charger anyway. I guess that was something I was going to have to buy once we got settled in, assuming I ever decided to play it again. When the hour long drive was finally over, I jumped out of the car and decided to meet some of the kids. I saw some people playing basketball and asked if I could join. They just ignored me and when I asked again they said "Buzz off, we know who you are and we don't want you." "Weird..." I thought. I hoped that nobody else knew me, or at least thought they did. But when I got to school, everyone acted like they did in my old school. "That b*tch..." I thought. She must have had connections everywhere! She did have two older sisters, so I guess I can see why other people knew. She was always one of those people that had to spread everything to everyone. Getting Into Old Habits I decided that I'm running away. I left home and went straight to Gamestop to get a DS charger. It was $20, but I didn't care. Might as well spend money on the one thing I have left. "Hope that this thing doesn't go nuts 'cause I've been gone so long," I joked to myself. It felt great to hear my own voice again, I never really talked much since I moved here, nobody wanted to talk to me and I didn't want to talk to them either. Even my own parents believed her, more than their own son! Oh well, didn't matter anymore. I had my DS, and that was fine with me. I knew I was too old to play this thing, but hey, what the heck? I had nothing to live for anyway. At least I thought that, being a young kid and all that. Being judged was a big thing back then. I found an old trailer that nobody seemed to live in, and it had a generator. It seemed surreal, but It was there, plain and simple. How could I ignore it? The inside was nice too, considering nobody lived there. It was as if they had left it for a homeless person to live in, with food, furniture and even running water. "Nicer than my old place..." I thought to myself. "At least here I can be alone." I charged up my DS, which still had animal crossing in it. I turned it on, and that's when things got weird... What Have I Got Myself Into? No, things weren't weird right away. The DS popped on like normal, the menu looked normal, heck even the game looked normal at first except for almost every block being full of weeds. This is normal though, considering there was nobody to pick them for so long I can't even remember. However, when I pressed start, the game had gotten creepy. I thought my brother had hacked the textures, because the wood on the walls was rotten and the floor was creaky. All of a sudden, a text box popped up. "Remember me?" It questioned. "It's me, Cole!" I picked yes, and he said something else. "Where have you been?" It said. This time, a writing box came up, like the one where you had to repeat after Mr. Resetti when you reset too many times. "Nowhere," I typed nonchalantly, thinking the game would not notice what I put. "Sure doesn't seem like it!" The character said. "Did you forget about me?" He asked. This time I picked no. I wasn't honest, and the game knew it. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" exclaimed. "Answer truthfully, DID YOU FORGET ME?" This time I picked yes, and he asked, "How could you, do you... do you even still love me?" I thought about it. I hadn't, but after all the trauma, he really was all I cared about anymore. "Yes" "Good. Now come, let's play!" "OK" He put on a hat, and It scared me sh*tless. He had on a coonskin hat. I wondered when I had bought that, because I remember I gave him a tux and shades like a secret agent last time I had played with him. That was the last thing we ever did together. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Yes" "Things have gotten lonely here," He said. "It all started when Tom Nook went... well, here, I'll show you." The screen started to get distorted, and next thing I knew, I was in Tom Nook's shop. However, instead of a happy raccoon greeting us at the door like it used to be, there was just a carcass lying in the back of the shop. Coincidentally, it looked as if it were skinned. "Nobody knows what happened to him," Cole said, and then I noticed something. earlier, he had a frown on his face, but now he was smiling. "Well, never found out before it was too late, anyway." I typed, "Where is everyone, and why are you all that's left?" He replied with "You'll find out if you really need to know." Okay, now I was creeped out. This game was my childhood, and silly as it sounds, I had a bond with these characters. They were really the only friends I ever had until I had gotten too old for them. I still remembered their personalities, and all the time I spent with each one, like we really had a deep connection. I remember once I asked Nintendo where this village was, when I was real little, and they said very far, where no person could ever go. Now, I'm glad I eventually realized they weren't acually alive. This would have been a tragety. Every animal was dead and decaying, and there was blood splattered on one of the walls, with the animal crushed behind a couch. I didn't know what possessed him to do this, deep down I knew it was him, I knew Cole did this. I tried to turn off the DS and it didn't work. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right. I wouldn't try to reset this, however, it won't work. I've spread a virus to this DS, and every email adress and phone number related to it, and everything related to that, and well, you know. This time, you'll never be able to leave me "bud"." the way he called me his bud almost sarcastically, I got scared. What if this was real? Could he really have hacked all of these things? Is this some trick from my brother? I tried to go to sleep, but he was in my dreams, or really, my nightmares. I wished this was a dream but I was almost certain it wasn't. Thank God I went into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could. After smashing the DS, I brought the knife up to my neck. I couldn't take life anymore. I had nothing to live for, and now that this virus was out, it would surely find me again and try to kill me anyway. I lifted the knife to my neck, and with all my might, slit my throat. "Thank God," I said, "It's finally over." Category:Creepypasta Category:Animal Crossing Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story